Purple Irises
by I'm a Moo-moo
Summary: Young Adult Willy Wonka. Not HEA, still thinking about it but can stand alone. Story about blurring the lines of friendship and lovers. Willy x OFC pairing.


Chi: Good-day! This ain't a HEA. At first I wanted it to be happy... but then it begun to have a mind of it's own and wrote itself

Onwards!

* * *

**Purple Irises.**

Leah didn't know when the lines started to blur. Lately her best friend was becoming more affectionate, of course like her typical reaction she just shrugged it off and because of her being a recluse she figured it was normal.

He started to show up everywhere, odd, at times she started to get a bit awkward in looking at him direct in the eyes. She never had that problem before, yes he had that air of superiority, he was the smartest of the class, so eccentric that some people try to never get in his way to avoid any nasty confrontation. Known to speak what was on his mind no matter how blunt.

It usually made a lot of starstruck girls go cry in a corner, but because of his good looks and utter perfection some girls still continued on with their infatuation.

He was the kind of man, yes man not boy, that Leah generally avoided.

But Willy seemed intent on being her friend.

It was the first day of training when she first met him, she was late, not that it wasn't surprising, her family always joked that she couldn't arrive in time to save her life, it was just a joke thought.

Considering the situation, it was pretty drastic to be late at their training, it was survival training.

Leah always wondered why he ever applied to that one day training, she thought it could have been boredom, but he never got bored. Always had something in his mind, always had a project to do.

She sat next to him, as cliché that it was the only seat available in the room.

"If this is survival shouldn't we be outdoors?" She muttered not noticing that he heard her, she didn't spoke to him, nor him to her.

She remembered the first time they saw each other, but she didn't remember how they became friends. It felt like they've been friends their whole lives.

"Leah." He heard him call out, it was this one time. She sat underneath a tree at the park, his shadow loomed over her. Looking up in her position he looked more like a giant.

"Hey." she greeted smiling a little, genuinely.

"Stand up." He commanded gently, she rolled her eyes but did as he asked, he smiled at her. She was momentarily stricken at his appearance. It was days like this that he wore casual clothing, forgoing the top hat, suit and cane. Instead opted for the classic black jeans and a button down.

The moment was broken when he started spraying the area with whatever it was and brought a blanket out of nowhere, he sat down and smiled up at her, she took her cue to sit down next to him.

"Did you know that the essence of a person that has OCD the same with a person in love?" Leah blurted out randomly, she bit her lip but didn't blush, sighing at her idiocy on making awkward moments she turned back to her book.

"Leah." she heard him whisper, turning she saw him closer than ever before, her breath hitched.

"What are you reading?" His irises focused on the page opened, he didn't force a response and started reading the page. Leah sat transfixed at his eyes, she knew she was ogling but she loved looking at those eyes, those eyes that you have to stare at to see a hint of purple in them, peculiar.

He just sat there, reading so close to her. Leah then felt a mix of frustration and annoyance.

"Here." she shoved the book moodily to his hands, they never even had a class together.

"I'm going to buy ice cream." she grumbled and stood up, then cursing her upbringing for having manners asked him if he wanted one too, "No thanks." he declined and went back to the book.

Leah crossed the park to the stall that sold her favorite frozen treat, a group of grandmothers their giggled when she arrived, she shrugged it off and went in line.

"Dearie?" One of them asked, Leah sighed inwardly and faked a smile on her face.

"Yes?" She asked turning her head in acknowledgment.

"You and your boyfriend are so sweet." the old woman cooed, Leah felt her mouth go dry, her and Willy? She looked back and saw that he was still transfixed on her book. She felt knots in her stomach.

"Thank you." she choked out, playing the part of an innocent girlfriend. The old woman turned as she was next and ordered. It passed by a haze as she ordered her own, finding herself walking with the vanilla ice cream in hand she stopped suddenly and looked at the lake.

"Your ice cream is dripping." his unusually high voice pointed out, looking at her hand she found that he was right. Sighing she patted her pockets for a handkerchief.

"Here." Willy said giving her his, Leah bit her cheeks for a second hesitating but he didn't care and took the dripping dairy with his gloved hand and cleaned hers. "What would you do without me?" He joked to her staring into her eyes. Leah blinked rapidly and felt a rush of blood to her cheeks.

She wasn't ready for his stare yet, she needed time to compose. Leah sighed and looked at the ground, she still felt his piercing stare.

Closing her eyes she weighted the pros and cons.

"Willy." She turned to him, he was still gazing at her eyes. This could potentially wreck up our whole friendship, she thought.

She stared into his mouth, not his eyes, she wondered briefly in jealousy that he had an arc at his top lip.

Her hands were sticky so she didn't use them, instead she stood on her tippy toes and planted a peck on his mouth.

She felt him froze but felt her heart break.

He didn't move he just stood still as a statue, going back to her height she looked at him, he looked at her in shock his mouth partially opened.

A few moments passed and no words were spoken, she felt tears burning in her eyes.

"I-" she stuttered, "I have to go." turning back she walked slowly to the gates of the park not looking back, she wondered that maybe like those in books he'll run to her and keep showing up everywhere like he did before.

They never saw each other again.

* * *

Chi: What happen mind? Why'd you made it sad? Sorry for the mistakes...


End file.
